Katamari Reunion
by HexalianRebelAgent
Summary: The newest (Fan-made) addition to the Katamari series is here! The King has gone and done it again, but this time the Princedom is destroyed and all of Prince's cousins are lost. With only Kuro by his side, Prince must once again take the Katamari into the Cosmos. But they've got to hurry; the cousins could be in grave danger...


The Cosmos were quiet, and the Princedom was calm. Strange… Very strange…

In any case, I was fast asleep in my little house, curled up in my bed with my blankets. I was dreaming of floating on a balloon through my Princedom, my cousins floating behind me. Suddenly, we heard *ahem* **their** grand laughter as my father twirled through the air past us, making a cyclone that flung us into each other, ultimately popping our balloons and letting us fall. For some reason, none of us could fly here, and everyone screamed as they fell.

"N-No…" I was murmuring in my sleep. "Dad, you moron…" And then someone was shaking me.

"Prince!" she shouted. "You gotta get up!" Honestly, I barely stirred.

"Hm?" I murmured. Suddenly the whole house shook, and I was instantly awake.

"What's happening?!" I looked at Marcy, and she grabbed me by my arm, pulling me out of the house. It was chaos; stars and meteorites were falling from the Cosmos onto the Princedom, smashing through the islands and destroying my cousins' homes and all our stuff. My cousins flew around in a panic, shouting out names frantically and barely dodging each other and the projectiles. Most of them failed, though, and were hit by the stars, being pushed through the Cosmos far out of sight. Marcy and I saw Kuro flying by, a meteorite about to smash into him, and she flew out - the reckless thing—and pushed him out of the way.

"Marcy!" I shouted as I flew out, just as reckless, in a vain attempt to chase the meteorite that hit her. I didn't even notice the star that zipped at me until it hit me in the head and knocked me out…

"Prince." Someone was calling. "Get up, cousin. Come on…" I rubbed my head in a daze, sitting up. I was on my bed, and Kuro was leaning on the wall beside it.

"Wha-?" I mumbled in confusion, and then it all came back to me. I buried my face in my hands, upset. "Ugh…"

"Hey…" Kuro called. "Do you think the King knows anything about this?"

"Of course he does." I growled. I got up and grabbed my satchel and scarf off my desk chair, putting them on and going outside. Even my island had taken a beating: rocks and stars were embedded in the ground, and my house was the only one standing. Kuro looked around and sighed.

"Let's get going." He mumbled, and we flew off through the cosmos to find my father.

We landed on the cloud where my father was lounging with a rose in his hand as he always does. He seemed obliviously content, the fool.

"Dad!" I shouted up at him. "Dad!" He chuckled and glanced down at us.

"Ah, Prince, our son." He mused. "Have you seen the brilliant Chinese fireworks? We were ever so inspired. We just cast some beautiful stars across the Cosmos to make a wondrous light show."

"Your Light show destroyed the Princedom!" I shouted. "And all my cousins are gone!"

"Is that so, little Prince?" he extended one hand, and Kuro and I climbed on. "Well, We suppose We can assist you in a quest for them."

"Suppose? It was your fault!" Kuro barked.

"As such, We shall supervise you as you search for them."

"What about the Princedom?!" I cried in outrage.

"And all our houses?!" Kuro snapped. The King of All Cosmos huffed.

"Fine. Fine. We shall loan you a Katamari to repair your precious Princedom and find your cousins. They can't have drifted out of the Cosmos. We suppose we can keep an eye out for them." Kuro and I sighed in slight relief as the King scanned the Cosmos.

"Ah, We do believe that's Sherman in the orbit of the Sun."

"The sun?!"

"Yes… That is quite a trouble isn't it? Ah, but We have a fab idea. We shall send you down to Earth to gather a freezing cold Katamari; that way you can gather Sherman in it and bring him home."

"But it would melt as I was approaching the sun."

"Then you shall have to hurry, won't you, slowpoke Prince?"

"How am I supposed to gather enough cold things to make a Katamari big enough to go around the sun and save Sherman by myself?!" Kuro poked me in the back and stared at me like I was stupid.

"I'll help you, dummy." He smirked.

"You? Of all people?"

"Hey, I might as well. No one else around. And who knows, some of our cousins are probably on Earth too." I smiled slightly and held out my hand for a shake. I was surprised when Kuro accepted; Maybe this time was gonna be different…

But then again, if Sherman ended up at the Sun, who knows what other danger my cousins could be in…?

* * *

**Oh boy... The king's really done it this time. But of course, his attitude never changes. Honestly, I've never seen a Katamari fanfiction. Considering how famous the series is, I find that nearly blasphemous. And I propose to change it!**


End file.
